


沧海  Ocean

by linzhishu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5995, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>她看着街对面的他，突然觉得横在他们之间的不是一条街，而是人流汇成的海洋。<br/>于是，经年变成沧海。</p>
            </blockquote>





	沧海  Ocean

天色阴沉，下着小雨，世川京子透过雨幕看到站牌前的少年。  
银发全都被打湿，连一向翘着的发梢都垂了下来，一脸冷漠的烦躁，从口袋里掏出烟盒，因为打在那上面的雨滴又皱着眉收了回去。  
京子认出是同班的狱寺隼人，便在走近站牌后站到他身边，将伞移到两人的头上。  
狱寺仿佛才发现她一样看过来：“……世川的妹妹。”  
京子点点头：“狱寺同学。”  
其实她与哥哥在家之外的地方交集很少，学校里少有人知道他们是兄妹，被叫做“世川的妹妹”还是第一次。  
狱寺没有再开口，转回头去。两个人静静等着车，雨却大了起来，京子有些担心伞太小，无意中侧头，才发现狱寺不知何时往外移了些，半边身子都在雨里——否则两人都会淋到。  
狱寺君……出乎意料地体贴呢。  
京子挪过去，干脆与他靠在了一起，狱寺一惊，京子已拉起他的手握住伞柄，笑道：“这样才能不淋到啊。”  
狱寺看起来就像想开口骂人，又生生忍了下去。  
京子感到好奇，他明明一副不习惯与人接触很想马上甩开她的样子，却顾忌着什么般压抑着脾气。  
车到时，狱寺一言不发地将伞塞回她手中，冲上了车。  
京子看着他的身影消失在关闭的车门后，抬头看了看站牌，她要等的车还没有来。

狱寺隼人从到学校的第一天起，人气一直很高，他的各种消息在女生之间流传着，就算不刻意打听，也总能听到他的消息，只要稍微留心一下，连他当天中午吃什么都能知道。  
但狱寺本人完全没有这方面的自觉，成天围着泽田纲吉转，对女生们从来没有好脸色，甚至根本不知道自己被女生如此追捧着。  
京子对狱寺也有些兴趣，但不是从一开始，最开始他刚转学来时，京子几乎没注意到他的存在，是因为和阿纲成了朋友，才渐渐注意到这个人，对不同的人反差极大的态度、成绩与扮相截然相反的矛盾。  
虽然都是阿纲的朋友，两个人始终没什么交集，几乎说不上话。

这天周末，京子与朋友约好到商业街玩，京子到早了点，在路边等着，突然看见狱寺从街对面的超市走出来。  
那一头银发仍然在人群中显眼，一身休闲装，叼着烟，京子隔着人群都能想象到他蹙着眉的表情。  
她看着街对面的他，突然觉得横在他们之间的不是一条街，而是人流汇成的海洋。  
其实街上的人远没有那么多，周末街上的人不少，却绝不会挤到让人想起“人海”这个词。京子不太明白自己为何会有这样的想法。  
这是……距离感吧？因为他是优等生吗？这么说来，他的志向是……黑手党？  
突然狱寺抬眼看过来，京子不自觉屏息，但狱寺没有看到他，漫不经心地扫一眼，就走了。  
京子的目光没有再追逐他，她有种丢了什么的感觉。

不久之后，京子被迫经历了十年后的战争，了解到班上那群打闹的男生，不是志愿是黑手党，而是职业是黑手党。  
那段时期她一直很紧张，还有挥不去的焦虑，再回到并盛简直如重新活过来。  
因为这样的经历，她与阿纲他们倒是更熟悉亲密了，那之后她总觉得成熟起来的阿纲有些什么话要对她说，但一直到他去意大利，也没有说出来。  
一同去的是他们平常几个一起去的少年，包括她的哥哥，她一直以为哥哥会成为一个拳击运动员，但经历过那些事，她多少能明白一点哥哥的选择。  
哥哥始终不够放心她独自在日本生活，但因为工作忙碌，联系还是慢慢减少。  
倒是因为哥哥在离开之后才更关心她的生活，因此认识了小花，两个人慢慢开始交往，平稳地结婚了。

这几年她也认识了不少人，有了朋友、工作，也有过几个人向她告白，她都没什么兴趣，或许因为遇到过那么一群太出众的男生，一般男生她都看不上眼了吧。  
当初她还为小花担心过，因为小花不打算婚后搬到意大利去，小花对此倒是不以为意：“就算一个在日本一个在意大利，但这跟爱情没有关系吧？”  
这句话让京子觉得很珍贵，仿佛出动了心里的某个点，她又说不清。

她和小花的友情永远都不会变，但小花终究要分更多的时间给哥哥，有时约她出门她就没空，那时小花还特意叮嘱她：“一个人上街过马路要小心哦，不要东张西望的。”  
京子哭笑不得：“你当我是小孩子吗？”  
“你没有发现啊？——我不知道你从什么时候起有的这个习惯，在人多的地方总喜欢先东张西望两下，要不是只是随便看两眼，我还以为你在找什么人呢。”  
是吗？  
京子没发觉自己有这个习惯，也没把这话放在心上。

最近总听说新出的一款香水很好，广告词很美，下班路上，京子留意了一下大厦上的广告牌。  
静态的广告牌上印着纤细的稍微弯曲的日文：遇见过你，世上再无繁华可入我眼。  
那款香水叫：曾经沧海。  
京子站在广告牌下，看了许久。  
脑中记忆里懵懂的地方都清晰起来，曾经不懂的东西，她都明白了。  
她模糊的莫名的执念，她的张望，她想在人海中寻找的，是哪个显眼的身影。

原来只不过，她曾经遇到过那么一个人。  
她曾经遇到他。

 

于2011.01.08


End file.
